


unlucky coincidences

by killthefangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Crossover, Death, Gen, How did I forget that, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stabbing, but at least yall have this, dont want people to accidentally get triggered, i just have to get this out or ill never finnish it, look im bad at this pls excuse how rushed it is, look nothing has happened yet, maybe i still wont, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthefangirl/pseuds/killthefangirl
Summary: Stiles has a job at S.H.I.E.L.D.It goes well until it doesn't.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	unlucky coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> look im not good at multichapter fics and im only posting this now cuz im doing dofe and ill never finnish it at this rate but i do hope to actually continue this at some point  
> sorry if it seems rushed i was panicking while writing this :'')

Being a paper pusher at S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t a dream job but it was nice enough.

For the time being.

He wasn‘t really planning on working there forever, god help him, but he actually quite liked the job, as boring as it was. It was kind of refreshing not having to be under the constant stress of a next big bad coming after them and it had the added bonus of pleasing the small nerd Stiles inside him that was still a fan of superheroes. Who didn‘t even seem that amazing anymore, considering he had his own share of their kind of adventures and knew how dangerous and definitely not fun it could be to fight against the big bad of the week.

And anyways, he wasn‘t planning on leaving Beacon Hills. The pack was still there, and even thought they all had gone their own ways for college, they all came back. Most didn‘t have full time jobs just yet (he knew he had the unfair advantage of having been recruited while he was still in college but this wasn‘t the job for him either so) but they still had time and everybody worked in a coffee shop at least once in their lives, right?

Right. Focus. It was nice to be a nobody between so many agents, it had given him the benefit of not being looked at that closely so he had no trouble sneaking in a few weapons against the supernatural on him (the shit-ton of cloaking spells he put on himself may be the reason for that though) or looking up suspicious things in the database (maybe they did see but just thought he was crazy) like werewolves, sparks and anything supernatural related (apparently the closest SHIELD had to any info of the supernatural is a list of possible or registered ‘‘metahumans“ and a list of their abilities) (it was also information he did definitely not have clearance for and had to find his way around the physical copies) (incredible what an enchanted fake badge can do to technology).

Not having a high enough clearance also meant that he had no idea what the actual hell was going on when the alarms went off, but the instructions for them were to stay in the offices and resume work normally until whatever emergency was happening got a little too close and personal for comfort. Which, he guesses was right now if the resounding bang on the wall and the frantic scraping of chairs was anything to go by.

So, as anyone would have done in this situation, he followed the others to the door on the left that was supposed to be a safe escape, only to come into a room with half a wall torn off and a clear view into the hall. Which was, to be honest, a fucking mess. There were sounds of constant shooting which were momentarily interrupted by an animalistic roar and then a resounding bang which was a telltale sign of something slamming into metal. _Someone_ would probably be a better term if the unconscious bodies lying on the ground in heaps and slumped by walls and tables were to be considered.

His eyes took in the scene rapidly, searching for the source of the whole mess. Then something moved again and a flash of striking blue was all it took for all the blood to freeze in him. And meeting the eyes of the werewolf was the cue for it to start pumping again, faster and with more strung up magic in it this time because he recognized that face, the scar running through his left eye being the perfect reflection of the one Derek left on one of those rogue omegas that tried to attack their pack a month ago.

He wasn’t sure if the omega had came for him under the false impression that he would be less protected when he wasn’t with the pack or just made the stupid decision to attack a SHIELD base, but the look on the other omegas face when he met his eyes made him quite convinced that it was the second option.

That aside, there were two distinct problems with this situation. First, the wolf seemed doped up on something and the bullets were doing even less damage than usual. Second, no one in this base had any weapons that would be effective against it except him.

You can see the kind of stress he was under.

He didn’t really have time to consider his options, including but not limited to jumping out of a window and drowning himself, before the omega promptly decided that a familiar face was not a good thing and lunged at him. Well then. No time to keep up pretenses apparently. What an asshole.

Suddenly struck by the thought that standing around was only going to get him murdered, he jumped to the side and brought out his wolfbane laced dagger, which had the unfortunate effect of scaring away everybody else around him (he had no idea why, they saw loads of agents walking around with guns on them everyday)(maybe it was the runes on the hilt that glowed slightly). Or maybe they just assumed he had the situation under control. Whatever the case, since he was now close to the werewolf (and so were some stragglers pushed into corners, unable to escape), the shooting slowed down significantly, which he was immensely grateful for. Gunshot wounds were a bitch and a half to heal.

He returned his attention to the wolf and sized him up. He didn’t know how much stronger whatever was in his system made him but he hoped to God that weapons that were specifically against wolves still worked the same. He only had his dagger on him right now and the only other option was magic. He wasn’t opposed to _using_ magic, the power was buzzing just under his skin since he didn’t really get to use it nowadays, but he didn’t know how good of an idea that would be in the middle of a Shield base.

Probably not very good.

“ _You,_ ” growled the wolf like that was supposed to be menacing or something. Maybe it was and he was just desensitized if the whimper his coworker let out was anything to go by.

“Hey there, nice to see ya again bud. Wanna tell me who gave you that nice enhancer?” he grinned but kept his eyes on the creature as he slowly shifted into a jumping position.

The werewolf growled and squinted at him. It would be a whole lot scarier if Scott didn’t give him the same look every time he stole a bag of chips during movie night. Hey, he’s a hungry guy too, just because they’re werewolves doesn’t mean they get to keep all the food.

The werewolf lunged at him again but this time Stiles was prepared. He quickly side-stepped, then brought up the knife and slashed the attackers abdomen. It wasn’t overly deep, but the wolfsbane was doing it’s job and making the pain twice as bad. The omega stumbled back, whining slightly and holding his stomach with one hand. He might’ve felt bad if the first time he met the omega hadn’t been because it killed an innocent woman.

Stiles didn’t give him any time to recover and quickly stabbed him in the chest, making sure the dagger was buried to the hilt. He waited until the wolf transformed and stopped moving before pulling it out.

He sighed and absently wiped his weapon in his shirt. He didn’t find out what kind of enhancer the werewolf had in him and it worried him slightly. He didn’t have time nor energy to deal with a repeat of the Alpha pack. Though he guessed there’d be even more of them if this was widespread and didn’t require you to murder your whole pack first.

He turned around and came face to face with the realization that not only did he show that he had an unauthorized weapon on himself even thought that was strictly against regulatoins, he also took down an individual that bullets had apparently no effect on with it.

That was gonna be hell to explain.

He slowly slid the dagger back into his boots and scanned the crowd with his eyes to look for any superior officers. And well. It could’ve been a lot worse than Phil Coulson. At least he won’t have to be rerouted through ten different offices before getting to him.


End file.
